Starting Again
by fandom-writing.geek
Summary: Brooke and Lucas had a one night stand the night before they broke up, and after the graduation party she finds out that she is pregnant. So, instead of moving to L.A. with Peyton, she moves to Chicago and an old friend, Hank Voight, helps her out. This is only my second fanfic so please, be nice and give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I thought of when I thought of as a crossover for OTH and Chicago PD, what if Lucas and Brooke had a one night stand near the end of graduation? And she left to Chicago and Voight helped Brooke out and basically everything in Chicago PD except Erin's background is changed and she has a kid. Plus everything in OTH is the same except no C over B, Jamie is still alive from that storm also. That won't really be that important right now but, just in case anybody had any questions about that just let all of the things that Brooke made happen(except C over B) still happened except without Brooke. Just with somebody else helping, I guess. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: Leaving Tree Hill

It was the one time, the night before they broke up, that it happened. The one night that changed Brooke Davis', or should I say Erin Lindsay's, life forever.

" , where are you going?" Peyton asked walking into Brooke's room, seeing her packing a suitcase.

" , you have to stay here, okay? You have to stay with Lucas and live happily ever after. And-" She was cut off as Peyton grabbed the clothes from her hands and looked up at her.

"What has gotten into you, ?" _Lucas_ Brooke thought. "We were gonna go to L.A. remember? Where are you going?" She said picking up the bathing suit from off of the bed and putting it in the suitcase.

"I'm gonna go to Chicago and you're going to stay here or go to L.A., I have some people in Chicago there to live with until I can get on my feet. I just need somewhere to get away from… things." Brooke said going towards her dresser And grabbing the last of her clothes.

"What do you need to get away from? I thought that we were gonna spend the summer together,we were gonna leave today, what happened?"Peyton asked as Brooke zipped up her suitcase. Brooke couldn't decide whether or not to tell her, but she did what she always did when she couldn't decide over something, like shoes or a dress or something like that. She mentally flipped a coin and decided to tell her.

"I'm pregnant."She mumbled barely loud enough for Peyton to hear her.

"You're what?" Peyton almost yelled. Brooke took the suitcase off of her bed and sat down next to Peyton.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anybody, ok? Not Haley or Lucas or any living soul, okay?" Peyton nodded in response, "Okay, you know that I love you and I always will , and I can't wait for you to become an aunt." Brooke words caught Peyton by surprise, leaving her with her jaw dropped. "I found out last night after the party and decided to go to Chicago, there's somebody there that will help me and I trust him with my life. I just have to go, it'll be good for me. Just to get away, and I'll try my best to be back for the four year thing and our high school reunion. You can visit me and everything but you can't tell anybody where I am until I tell them ok?" Brooke said her eyes forming tears. Peyton sat there, speechless.

" , you know I love you, too and will always keep your secrets secrets but, who's the father?" Peyton asked not expecting an answer, and if Brooke lied Peyton would understand and let it go.

"I don't know." She lied and both of them knew it but Peyton knew that there was a reason for that and she would let it go. "You need to stay here and make your own record label, ok? And you and Lucas are gonna get married or someth-"

"Brooke, I'm still gonna go to L.A. and take that internship, I guess that I just hoped that you would come with me." Peyton cut her off, and an idea popped into Brooke's head.

"You could come with me for the weekend or something, I have to leave at 4 P.M., so if you want to text me or go and get your suitcase, like now cause even though it's noon we still have traffic and security and go say bye to Haley and everything before the plane." Brooke said, Peyton stood up and Brooke followed her towards the door.

"See you in about twenty minutes, ." Peyton said leaving the apartment to get her suitcases and say bye to her boyfriend.

About five minutes later Brooke grabbed her suitcase and headed downstairs towards her car and went to pick up Peyton before they went to see Haley.

Brooke arrived at Peyton's house and honked the horn,signaling to Peyton that she was there. Peyton came out of her house with her suitcases, Lucas stopping and watched her walk towards the car while leaning against the door.

"Bye!" Peyton partially yelled after putting her stuff into Brooke's trunk and climbing into the passenger side door. Brooke waved bye and Lucas nodded in response. Brooke started to drive to Nathan's house to talk Haley into driving them to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've had writers block and school came at me like a brick. So here's a fairly short chapter but the next one is like 3,000 words so that could make up for it. Hope you guys like- reviews and questions are always welcome!**

* * *

 _"Peyton!Peyton, are you okay" I asked Peyton as I saw the blood gushing out from her chest._

 _"You could've saved me Brooke. You could've saved.." She trailed off as she bleed out from the wound on her chest._

 _"No! No, Peyton!" I screamed and sobbed as she died in my arms. Her cold limp body evaporated into the air and she was gone from my arms. I stood up, blood soaking my clothes, and looked around. I was in my old high school, the day of the shooting._

 _"Erin! Erin! Erin, wake up!" I heard a voice yell. Then I started to shake, my body jolting back and forth._

* * *

"Erin. Erin, are you okay?" Jay asked me after waking me up from the nightmare.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a nightmare." I said as I wiped my eyes. I looked over to my alarm clock, 3:25 it read, I'd only been asleep for two hours. Late nights came with raising a five year old and being in the intelligence task force.

"Must have been a bad one." He said still watching me, he was sitting up with his right arm supporting his naked chest. I went back to laying in my back, I felt him looking at me and opened my left eye to see if he was still watching me, _man is he sexy_ I thought as he grinned.

"What?" I asked with my hoarse voice, it was even more raspy when I wake up. He chuckled which caused me to smile. I turned on my left side to face him and he took his arm out from under him to lay down and face me. "Do you want to go to my high school reunion with me?" I asked nervously but still with a smile.

"Sure, but what are we gonna do about Jake?" He asked, referring to Jacob, my son.

"We can stick him with Hank for a week or two, I'd like to stay in my home town for a little." I said hoping that he would agree to take off a few vacation days with me. Everybody knew about us for about 1 year now, we've been dating for about 16 months and Hank wasn't that happy at first, but he got used to it with some yelling and bargaining. He chuckled lightly and grinned some more before saying something.

"Marry me." He said.

"What?" I asked still in shock from what he just said. He reached behind him and into the drawer in his nightstand and turned around with a little black box in his hands. I turned around and turned on my lamp. I turned back around and sat up as he stood up on the bed and got down on one knee. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he opened the box. The ring was beautiful, it had an old school style to it. I guessed it was passed down in his family.

"It was my grandmothers, I know it isn't what you might have imagined but-" I cut him off with a kiss."I'll take that as a 'yes'" He said once I pulled away from him, then he put the ring on my finger.

"Shut up." I said pulling him down by the back of his neck. We barely got any sleep that night.

* * *

"Jay, get up! We have to drop Jake off at Hank's before we leave to the airport." I said getting on top of him. "Good morning, Fiance." I said as he sat up, and I kissed him. I pulled away and got off of him. "You have to get dressed, our bags are in the car and so is Jake's and we have to leave in five minutes if we want to be on time for our flight." I said walking out if the room and into the kitchen to clean up the breakfast I made for Jake.

"Why are you leaving?" Jake asked as he got down from the chair and walked over towards me so I could help him get his coat on.

"Because I am going to visit Aunt Peyton and some old friends." I told him as I helped him get his shoes on.

"I wanna see Aunt Peyton!" He whinned as I fastened the velcro on his left shoe.

"I Know buddy," I said as I put his other shoe on and stood up Jay walked in the room,"I will have her call you, okay?" I said putting on my jacket.

"Let's go, buddy."Jay said to Jake as I opened the door. Jay and I grabbed Jake's hands as we walked through the hall towards the elevator.

"Fly!" Jake said and Jay and I lifted him into the air by his arms.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it, leave any comments on how I could make it better. And thanks for all the reviews and follows! I promise to try and update regularly, probably every week or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To answer some of your questions, Erin did have Jake Jagielski in the back of her head when she named her son, but she also just really liked the name. And the Erin and Luke meeting will be sometime within the next chapter or two. Also, Jay is not Jake's dad, Brooke and Lucas had a fling right before graduation and that's when she got pregnant. And dixie326, that's a burn on Peyton- but after graduation she became more loyal and grew apart from Luke. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jay and I walked towards the exit as we looked for Peyton. "You remember what she looks like, right?" I asked him while looking for Peyton.

"Yeah, she was in Chicago what, three months ago?" He asked also looking.

"Shut up." I said turning to look at him and our bodies collided. "Ohh, sorry fiance." I said while smiling.

"Uh-huh." He said as he kissed me.

" !" We heard Peyton yell as we pulled apart.

" !" I said as I ran up to her, leaving Jay to deal with our luggage. "I told you. it's Erin now." I said as we released from each others grasps.

"Yeah, yeah." She paused looking around. "Where's Jay and the kid?" She asked before Jay came into view.

"Jay is somewhere over there." I pointed to the area where I came from. "And Jake is with Hank in Chicago." I told her.

"How long are you in town for?" She asked me as I turned to face her.

"About two weeks, I just hope Jake can last that long without me." I said as I felt a hand on my back.

"Hey, Peyton." He said putting our luggage down.

"Hey, Jay. You guys ready to go?" She asked as the hallways cleared out a little bit.

"Yeah, let's go." I said grabbing my luggage.

"I have something to tell you." Peyton said as we exited the airport.

"I have something to tell you too, but you go first." I said trying my best to hide my left hand.

"Lucas is getting married this weekend." She told me with an exaggerated smile on her face.

"One, that guy doesn't know a good thing when he sees it and two, I'm engaged!" I said showing her my left hand.

"It's about time!" She said as she took my left hand to examine the ring."Wow, did he buy this?" She said as we got to the car.

"It was my grandmothers." He said after putting our luggage in the car.

"So, my place is getting some stuff done and I convinced Haley and Nathan to let you guys stay with them." Peyton said as we all got into her car, the comet of course.

"It feels weird, you know not knowing anyone here except you two." Jay said leaning forward from the back.

"You're in our little bubble." I said, and Peyton and I started to laugh a lot.

"Ha ha." Jay said as he leaned back. The drive we talked a little bit about what the latest gossip was, which wasn't much. It took about twenty-five minutes to get from the airport to Haley and Nathan's house.

"Haley!" I said as I got out of the car,

"Brooke!" She said as we hugged.

"Hello, Nathan." I said after Haley and I let go.

"Brooke." He said as we hugged a little.

"It's Erin, now." I said as Jay and Peyton came up behind me with our luggage.

"What, you leave and everything changes?" Haley said with a smile on her face. "Well, too bad. You'll always be Brooke to us." She said while they both looked at Jay.

"Oh, guys this is Jay. Jay this is Haley and Nathan." I said as Nathan and Jay shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, both." He said going to shake Haley's hand.

"Come here." She said bringing him in for a hug.

"She's a hugger." Nathan said as he put his hands in his pockets. "I'm going to the Rivercourt with my son, Jamie." Nathan told Jay. "You wanna come?" He asked as Jamie came out of the house.

"Yeah, I'll go." Jay said, a little confused as to where he was actually going.

"Aunt Brooke!" He said running up to hug me.

"Hey, bud!" I said hugging him back. "Look at how big you've gotten." I said standing up from hugging him.

"Come on, bud. Let's go." Nathan said to Jamie.

"Bye." Haley and I said to Jay and Nathan.

"Bye." They said back and Jay kissed me and Nathan kissed Haley.

"So,Brooke why couldn't you came to the four year thing last year?" Haley asked holding her cup of tea in between her hands.

"Yeah, why couldn't you come?" Peyton asked, she knew why so I wasn't sure what she was trying to do.

"Um," I said taking a sip of my tea, trying to remember what happened during that time. "I was undercover, but I got Peyton to come back. That has to count for something." I said as my phone rang. "It's Hank, excuse me." I said getting up from the stool I was sitting on.

"This conversation isn't over!" Haley said as I walked away. "So, who's Hank?" I heard her ask Peyton and she started to explain.

"Hello?" I asked through the phone.

"Mama!" I heard Jake yell through the phone.

"Hey, baby. How you doin'?" I asked him, it seemed as though he was running around, sugar rush I thought.

"Good, I miss you. " He said pausing for a second. "Can I talk to Aunt Peyton?" He asked, sounding a little excited.

"Yeah buddy, just let me go get her." I said walking back to Haley and Peyton. "It's Jake, he wants to talk to you." I said handing the phone to Peyton.

"Ask her what her name is." Peyton said to Haley before walking off to talk to Jake. "Hey, buddy!" She said and I could practically hear Jake yell on the other side of the phone.

"One, who is Jake two, where do you work and three, what is your new name?" She asked still holding her tea.

"Okay, I work as a detective, my name is Erin Lindsay and Jake is my son." She practically spit out her tea at the last two new facts about me.

"Okay, wow and what?" she paused to put down her tea, "Do you know the name of Lucas' fiance and-"She cut herself off once she saw my hand. "Okay, we now have to talk like, everyday when you leave because obviously we missed out on everything and, how old is your son?"

"My son is going to be five in six months and what is so funny about my name?" I asked as she admired my ring.

"Um, Lucas' fiance's name is Lindsey." She said as Peyton walked back into the room.

"Hank wants to talk to you." She said handing me the phone.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the phone from her. "Hey, did you get all of his stuff?" I asked hoping that everything was ready for tomorrow.

"Yeah, getting him on a plane for the first time, without you night be a little hard but we're all prepared. I am trying my best to turn down all cases but, from my texts you should know that once I drop Jake off at noon I have to get on the next flight to New York to help Olivia with the case." He said and I heard a crash on the other side of the phone.

"Well, you sound like you're busy so I'll leave you to it, bye Hank." I said and he hung up almost immediately, and I understood why he couldn't say bye. Having to bring a four year old to a police station while working on a case, not the best scenario. But Jake knows to stay out of the way, stay at my desk and draw or do something to entertain himself.

"Okay, let me get this straight. After high school you left, had Jacob and got a job as a detective and now you are getting married?" Haley said trying to sum up what she just learned.

"Yeah, that's about it," I said picking up my chuckling. "Hey, Haley. Would you have any extra room if Jake came into town?" I tried asking nonchalantly

"Have you seen this house? We could probably have all my family in this house with room to spare." She said causing us all to laugh. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Tutor Mom. Jake might be coming here tomorrow. Hank has a case in New York and he has to be there tomorrow so he's gonna come here with Jake tomorrow and then go to New York." I paused drinking some of my tea, "Can I borrow your car tomorrow to go and get him?" I asked Haley.

"Yeah, of course." She said nodding. "Okay, tell me some stuff about you, Erin." She said drinking her tea.(AN: I promise I'm not british, I live in CA)

"I can't remember if there is a gym around here," I said leaning back and falling on the bed. "And you know how much I need a gym and a good punching bag." I said as Jay laid beside me.

"Yeah, you need to get all that cute anger out." He said climbing on top of me.

"Shut up." I said laughing as he kissed me. In one swift move I made him stand up, then I pushed him so he was sitting on the edge of the bed and I started to kiss him again. It wasn't a normal kiss, it was a hungry kiss. One that we needed for a long time.

"Brooke, dinner's read- Oh! Sorry!" Haley said as she walked in and out of the room. I pushed off of Jay and left the room.

"Haley, Haley wait!" I said going after her leaving Jay in the room. "Haley, I'm sorry but I have a kid at home and you know how hard it is to-" I said before she cut me off.

"Okay, I get it. Just- why at 8:30?"She asked as she put plates on the table.

"Because I have a full time job that keeps me up late and a toddler." I said handing her the silverware. "Hey, Nathan," I started to ask as he came into the kitchen, "Do you go to a gym or go running in the mornings at all?" I asked him as Jay came from our room.

"Uh, yeah I run and go to the gym almost every morning, why?" He asked as he got some vitamin water from the fridge.

"Because she needs to go to the gym every morning and punch something or someone." Jay said for me as Nathan tossed him a vitamin water.

"You can come with me, maybe we could race or something." Nathan said as he went to the stairs to go and get Jamie for dinner.

"Good luck." Jay said as Nathan went up the stairs.

"Brooke, you ready to go?" Nathan asked as he came into the living room.

"Yeah, you?" I asked standing up from tying my shoe.

"Yep, let's go." I said as he grabbed a water bottle for him and tossed one to me. "Try and keep up if you can." He said as we started to exit his house.

"You're on." I said as we ran to the gym.

"Okay, you're fast." Nathan said catching up with me at the gym.

"That's what happens when you chase criminals for a living." I said as we entered the gym. "Okay, there a punching bag or a mat I could beat your ass on?" I asked as he lead me over to a corner of the gym.

"I doubt that you could beat me up but- give it a try." He said bringing me to the mat. "You re-" He started to ask before I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"Yep, you?" I asked as he got up. We spent the next two hours sparing and I punched him in the face a few times, leaving him with a bruised eye, and a bruised ego.

"What happened to you?" Haley asked Nathan as she saw his black eye.

"It's nothing." He said sitting down on a stool as Haley got a bag of frozen peas.

"He was asking for it!" I said as Jay came into the room.

"Ouch, well that probably isn't as bad as when she tazed me in my 'G'." He said and I laughed at the memory of that class.

"The team also wanted it, and I got payback." I said throwing my towel at him. "It was fun though." I said sitting down next to Nathan.

"You guys are such a couple." Haley said giving Nathan the frozen peas.

"Oh my god," I said remembering that Jake was coming here today, "What time is it?" I asked as I looked at the clock.

"11;15, why?" Haley asked as I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"Because Jake gets in at noon, can I.." I trailed off looking at her car keys.

"Yeah, but I expect you to be back at a decent time, young lady." She said sarcastically.

"Okay, mom." I said even more sarcastically, "You coming, Jay?" I asked and he grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah." He said following me.

"See you guys later." I said walking out the door.

"I have something to tell you." I said to Jay as I turned right to get to the airport.

"What?" He asked, putting on his sexy grin.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out as I came to a red light.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant." I said again and he kissed me, we sat there until there were horns honking behind us, signaling for us to go.

"What are we gonna tell Jake?" He asked as I went left.

"That he's going to be a big brother." I said with a smile, pulling up to the airport.

"Jake! Hey, baby!" I said as Jake ran up to me and I picked him up while hugging him.

"Mama!" He said hugging back.

"Thanks for bringing him, Hank." I said as he looked around.

"No problem, but I have to get the luggage and go to New York." He said and we followed him to baggage claim.

"Okay, see you later Hank. Hope you catch the guy." I said as he handed me Jake's luggage.

"Me too, see you guys soon." He said pulling out his ticket and going to his plane.

"Alright buddy, let's get you to meet Cousin Jamie." I said as Jay took Jake luggage and we started walking to the exit.

"Alright kid, you ready to meet Cousin Jamie?" I asked pulling up to Nathan and Haley's house.

"Yeah" He said excitingly, he hasn't really had any friends around his age, not at his daycare and none of the people I knew on Chicago had kids. He was so excited that most of the way here he was kicking Jay's seat.

"Jay, will you get his bag please?" I asked and he nodded as we both got out of the car and I grabbed Jake from his seat. "Alright my little airplane," I said 'flying' him out of his seat, "Let's go meet Jamie." I said grabbing his hand and walking up the stairs to the door, seeing that the door was open a little."That's weird." I said and looked around the front porch, "Hey, bud. Why don't you sit out here for a little and play with your airplane, and I will be right back okay?" I said as I got up from crouching at his level."Hey, Jay." I said meeting him halfway down the steps. "I think someone broke in, I'll look for everyone while you call the cops and then look, okay?" I asked him as he took his phone out.

"Yeah." He said dialing the number. I opened the door more and saw some things on the floor, the place looked like someone was- or is- robbing it. I nodded at Jay, grabbed my gun and went to check out the first story. I checked the kitchen, dining room, living room and bathroom. All clear.

"Oh my god," I said as I saw Haley and Nathan tied up in the bedroom Jay and I were staying in. "Are you guys okay?" I asked as I untied them.

"Jamie's upstairs, and I think they are too." Haley said crying.

"Okay, I'll go look for him." I said and left the room leaving them to untie themselves. I went up the stairs and found the first three rooms clear, I checked Nathan and Haley's room- clear. Then I looked in Jamie's room, I found him in his room holding his upper left arm. "Jamie, Jamie let me see it."I said and he moved his hand, the bullet just grazed him. "Okay, bud you're gonna be fine. It barely hit you. Now, can you tell me where the people went?" I asked him as we heard some crashing.

"They went in the office." He said and I nodded my head, stood up.

"Stay here." I told him leaving the room.

"Grab it all." I heard a voice say from the room.

"Freeze!" I yelled as I saw two men wearing black ski masks with black bags. "Drop the bags and put your hands up." I said, inching closer to them as they obeyed. Then one of the men kicked the gun out of my hand and I reacted by punching their face. The other one came up to me and punched my face, I grabbed his hand before he punched me again and did the same thing I did this morning to Nathan, twisted their arm until they flipped. The other stood up, lifted me off of the ground and threw me onto the glass table. He kicked me twice in the stomach before I got up, Punched the man and he hit me again. Then I punched him, hard and he was out cold. The other one was just now standing up as I heard sirens. The sirens caught me off guard giving the man enough time to punch me, knocking me onto the couch and I stood up in time to move out of the way of his punch, leaving it for the couch. I laid on the floor, out of breathe as someone hit the burglar on the back of the head with something.

"Thanks."I said as I saw Nathan standing there holding a now broken lamp.

"No problem," He said helping me up, "Payback's a bitch." He said as two officers came into the room. "Are you okay?"He asked, looking at me and seeing I was beat up.

"Yeah, I think so." I said as we went to check on Jamie.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley said as Nathan and I entered the room.

"I'm not sure." I said feeling something wet spread across my abdomen. I looked down and saw red staining my grey shirt.

"Oh my god." Haley said as the paramedic came over and helped me.

"Looks like some glass in the abdomen, we have to get her to the hospital, now." He said after he lifted up my shirt and examined my injury.

"Haley," I said as she bent down next to me. "Haley, I'm pregnant." I managed to say before I fell into a state of where I was aware, but I couldn't say anything.

"She's pregnant." Haley told the paramedic as they lifted Erin onto the gurney.

"Okay, she's losing a lot of blood, we have to get her to the hospital." The paramedic said again as Nathan helped him carry Erin downstairs.

"Erin! Oh my god, what happened?" Jay asked no one in particular as he saw them come down with her on a gurney.

"She has a piece of glass piercing her abdomen, if we want to save her and the baby we have to get to the hospital." The paramedic said and they wheeled her out to the ambulance.

"Okay, umm Jake why don't you grab two of your toys and you can come with mommy and I, okay?" Jay said and Jake nodded, going off to grab his dinosaur and airplane. "Alright, I think she put your keys on the counter-" Jay said to Haley before she cut him off.

"Okay, we will be right behind you." Haley said as Jake came back over to them.

"Alright, kid. You ready to go?" Jay asked Jake and he nodded, not entirely sure as to what is going on.

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistakes. Leave any comments or ideas for how I could make this better! Thank you guys! And if there are any blank spots it's Peyton and Brooke saying the others first initial and last name like they do in the show, it just won't let me leave it like that.**


	4. Authors note

Authors note:

I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated anything in so long. I wasn't really mentally stable for a while and I didn't have the urge to write anything but I will be doing my best to update every 2-3 weeks. And the support you guys have been giving me on this story is amazing. Even on my other two stories the reviews were amazing. I know you guys were expected a chapter and I'm sorry to let you down but I'll see if I have anything pre-written for this story. And just a reminder, I don't have an editor and I don't like to read over my stories very much so if someone would like to pm me and offer to read stories before I publish them that would be amazing. Okay, thank you all for the support once again, and I hope you all like what I have planned for upcoming chapters(*insert evil laughter*). -|/Hayley\|


	5. Chapter 4

**You lucky bastards. After looking through google docs for like half an hour I found this chapter and one more. Again, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys. And after I post this I am going to go to sleep because it;s 2:15 in the morning and I am tired. Hope you guys like it -|/Hayley\|**

* * *

"Mmm." I groaned as I opened my eyes and saw Jay and Jake asleep on the couch, then I turned my head and saw Peyton sitting with her head in her hands. "How's my baby?" I asked her and she looked up.

"Fine, the doctors were able to control you bleeding without surgery, they wanted to keep you overnight for observation. They said that as long as you are stable you can be released today, I just can't get over the fact that you kicked someone's ass." She said leaning back in the chair she was sitting in.

"Believe it, I have all the bruises to prove it." I said lifting up my right hand.

"Yeah, I heard that Nathan had to save you though." She said as someone walked into the room.

"I did, broke a good lamp in the process." Nathan said as he came in with Haley.

"Where's Jamie? I thought you guys would have had him glued to your sides." I said as they came into the room.

"He's with Lucas, Skills and Mouth. I thought we'd seem just a little overprotective if we didn't let him go through with the plans they all made last week." Haley said as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Well, Tutor Mom, there was this one case I worked on where the babysitter kidnapped and killed some kids- I wouldn't let Jake out of my sight for week straight." I said with a small chuckle.

"She had him sleep in our bed, too." We all heard Jay say, and we all saw him awake.

"We can't forget the time when you got shot and he insisted on helping me with everything that would help you." I said as Jake stirred in his sleep.

"I guess you've been busy." Haley said as we all chuckled.

"I hate to break up this reunion but I'm afraid you need to get your rest." The doctor said as she came into the room.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Haley said, followed by a goodbye from Peyton and Nathan.

"Hopefully you feel and are well enough tomorrow to be released, and we will be keeping tabs on you and your baby throughout the night." said as she checked my vitals.

"Hopefully." I repeated as she left the room.

"Enjoy your rest, Sleeping Beauty." Jay said as I leaned back.

"Shut up." I laughed as I laid back and closed my eyes.

"Okay, , you have to take these antibiotics once a day to prevent infection and make sure to regularly change your bandages at least once a day." said as she handed me a bottle of antibiotics and some discharge papers.

"Alright, thank you for everything." I said, handing back the papers.

"No problem." She said as she left the room.

"Mama!" Jake yelled as he came into the room.

"Hey, baby." I said as he jumped onto the bed I was sitting on. I started to smother his face with kisses and he laughed.

"You ready to go?" A nurse asked as she came in, pushing a wheelchair.

"Yeah." I said as I pushed myself off the bed and sat in the wheelchair.

"Come on you little pilot." Jay said as he lifted Jake into the air.

"Neeeeeooooooorrrrrrrr." Jake imitated an airplane as Jay 'flew' him around a little.

"Come here, airplane." I said as I sat him on my lap. "Guess what?" I said as he looked at me with curious eyes.

"What?" He asked, very enthusiastically.

"You're gonna be a big brother." I said and he looked at me with so much excitement.

"I'm gonna have a baby brother?" He asked as the nurse wheeled us out of the room.

"Or sister." Jay said as he followed us, carrying my bag.

"When's the baby gonna be here?" He asked as I held him tighter so that he wouldn't fall.

"In about nine months." I said and he looked a little sad.

"Why so long?" He asked as we exited the hospital.

"The baby has to grow inside of Mama." I said and he looked more confused.

"Where?" He asked as I leaned back.

"Inside my tummy." I said, pointing to my stomach.

"Did you swallow it?" He asked and I laughed, he sure did have a lot of questions.

"No, but it'll grow inside of me like a pumpkin." I said and he smiled.

"Can we call it 'pumpkin'?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sure." I said with a small chuckle as the nurse pulled to a stop.

"Alright, off you go." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as Jay opened the door for me.

"No problem, sweetheart." She said as I got out of the chair and into the car.

"Can I meet cousin Jamie now?" Jake said after Jay buckled him in.

"Sure, buddy." I said with a chuckle. "Where'd you get the car?" I asked Jay after he got into the driver's seat.

"Uh, Nathan took me out to get it after you were admitted." He said as he turned on the car.

"What about the car seat?" I asked as he started to drive away from the hospital.

"Nathan and Haley had an extra one." He said as I looked over at him.

"I love you, fiance." I said as I leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you, too." He said as I pulled away.

"Ewwww." Jake said from the back.

"You know, one day you are going to have a girlfriend and kiss all the time." I said as he put on a sour face.

"Girls have cooties!" He yelled, causing a chuckle from Jay and I.

"Mama's a girl." Jay said as he turned right.

"But she's not just a girl- she's my Mama!" He said, causing Jay and I to laugh once again.

"Thanks, buddy." I said, still chuckling.

"Okay, come on Jakey-boy." Jay said as he pulled Jake out of the car seat.

"Where are all my toys?" He asked as Jay put him on the ground.

"Aunt Haley probably put them somewhere, she'll tell us when we get in there." I said as I took his hand.

"You okay?" Jay asked as he walked next to me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said as we walked through the doors.

"Hey, how you feelin'?" Haley asked as we came into the main room.

"I've been better." I said as I sat down.

"Aunt Haley?" Jake asked in a shy voice as he walked up to her.

"Yes, Jake?" She said, kneeling down to his level.

"Do you know where my toys are?" He asked as she pointed towards the living room.

"They're on the couch." She said and I saw a smile form on his face.

"Thank you!" He said as he ran off to get his toys.

"He is so cute." Haley said as she stood up.

"Yeah, Hank is pretty strict about manners." I said as I saw Jake flying his airplanes around.

"Who is this 'Hank' guy anyways?" She asked as she leaned on the counter.

"He is my boss, and he has been like a father figure to me. When my parents weren't there he was- and he has helped me through some tough times." I said as Jamie came down the stairs.

"Hey, Jamie. I want you to meet Aunt Brooke's son, Jake." Haley said as Jamie walked over to Jake.

"Hi." Jamie said as he sat down across from Jake.

"Hey, wanna play with my airplanes?" Jake asked as Jamie picked one up.

"Sure." He said as they started to 'fly'.

"They are so cute together." Haley said as I turned around.

"Yeah, I can't _wait_ until they're older." I said sarcastically. "When is Lucas' wedding, again?" I asked as she looked away from the boys.

"In two days, and Lindsay is going to be staying here the night before, is that okay?" She asked, and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Tutor mom, I feel bad for barging in like this- I should be the one asking if it's okay that we stay here." I said as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Have you told Lucas about..?" She trailed off, looking at Jake and Jamie.

"No, I never did and I have been dreading this day ever since I found out I was pregnant." I said as she grabbed my hand.

"It's okay, I have faith that he'll be okay." She said as Jay and Nathan walked into the room.

"What's for lunch?" Nathan asked as he kissed Haley's cheek.

"Whatever's in the fridge." Haley said as Jay put his arm around me.

"How about we all go out to Round Table before the game?" Nathan said, loud enough so the boys could hear.

"Yeah!" Jamie said and we all laughed.

"Alright, let's go!" Nathan said and we all grabbed our jackets and bags as we left.


End file.
